Augmented reality (AR) devices, such as AR visors or glasses, are used to display information to users. For example, an AR visor typically includes a virtual screen in which information is displayed. However, information displayed via a virtual screen often results in a cluttered user interface in which it is difficult to easily ascertain information of interest.